Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Vote for Adminship
Voting Rollback A guy who's always set that bar high. I've known him a long time and I know that he's ready for this. So, come guys, vote for the man of the J! For #He deserves this! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #Ditto. The Soulbreaker 11:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax ' 12:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #He's helpful, and he's ready. Baterra1202 #Yes Liopleurodon 14:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #''Reaper of Souls'' 16:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) # #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 20:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #This is overdue. Shadowmaster 20:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) # ToaKayos 01:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) #Long overdue. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Against Comments I feel I am qualified for the position; a lot of my edits are wiki maintenance related and I edit both chronically and frequently. So far, I have managed to stay out of all blog wars and arguments on the wiki, and therefore. I have no reason to abuse the rollback button. Vote for me, and I will do my best in improving this wiki ever the more. For #He may not be the oldest or most experienced user here, but he seems pretty well qualified. #The most helpful newer user we've had in a while. Shadowmaster 20:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #Totally. He deserves this! Varkanax ''' 22:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #He is ready in my eyes, a great contributor. # You're definitely ready for this. You've been an incredible help to the wiki. ToaKayos 01:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) #Go for it mate! ;D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) #As long as he's a benevolent ruler, I'll be fine. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 20:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Against Comments Administrator He has shown quite a lot of eagerness and skill over the past few months. He's ready for this. I really don't think I need to say much more... SM definitely deserves a role as admin on CBW. For #He deserves this! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #This should've been done a long time ago. #Agreed. --'Recgameboy' | Giant Soda Cans! 08:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #He definitely deserves this. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 10:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #Totally. The Soulbreaker 11:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #No reason why he shouldn't be an admin... Varkanax ''' 12:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #Certainly the most qualified Liopleurodon 14:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #I was joking when I said that I wasn't gonna vote for ya! You deserve this position.Reaper of Souls' 16:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #I think he deserves it more than anyone at the moment.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 16:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #YES. #The Evil Chicken is Coming!!!!!!!!! 18:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 20:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) # Long overdue, buddy. ToaKayos 01:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Against Comments Our glorious Aqua Sub. I nominate him because he shown leadership skills on the Wiki Metru Forums as well as here. He most definitely ready for this role. For #He deserves this! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #I second the notion! Liopleurodon 14:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #I think he is ready for this. #Again, no reason why he shouldn't be an admin. Varkanax ' 22:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Against Comments My main issue with this is the fact that SA doesn't edit that much, and has only used his rollback powers once. So, before I vote for him, I want for him to promise to become more actively involved with the wiki and use his powers when needed. Shadowmaster 23:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) My main issue with this is that I'm once again misunderstood. Sometimes, the quanity or quality don't matter, but the skills of handling people do. I'm quite confident that I'm the kind of guy who handles people quite well, and that is what I would continue to do if I were to become an admin. You could hold against me that you don't need Admin for that, but there are other things that I think that need to be done. Despite all this, you are still right about the fact that I need to become more active, so if that's the thing you want from me, I'll promise to do so! I also have another thing i'm confused about: Jman, why did you vote against me for almost the same reason as when I nominated for rollback and why have you once again deleted your vote? Reaper of Souls 06:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I have nothing else to say except for the fact that IDS IS ONE AWESOME DUDE AND A GREAT LEADER! For Against #For one thing, Ids isn't even an admin or any type of staff. And for another, he's stated that he is going to go inactive. So, I must cast my vote as no. #Agreed. Varkanax ' 19:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) #Inactivity is the worst leader quality. XP Also, it would be nice if you gave some examples instead of just calling him "awesome". >.> 'Shadowmaster 20:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) #"Awesome dude" does not constitute a valid reason to be a sysops; let alone a bureaucrat. Liopleurodon 23:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) #Alright, first of all, whoever nominated Ids, your reasons suck. As awesome as Ids might be, he isn't even a rollback or admin, and I don't think he even wants the b'crat position anyway. Awesomeness doesn't necessarily mean you should be a b'crat. Baterra1202 #Uh, he does not need to be admin to get b'crat. Neither do admins need to rollbacks... --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Comments Awesomeness isn't a reason for any special status. Ids is partially inactive. We don't need a partially inactive rollback, we don't need a partially inactive admin, and most of all, we definitely do not need a partially inactive b'crat. Kopakamata97, please nominate someone who is qualified for the status, not someone who can make good MOCs or is "awesome". Good MOCing Skills =///////= good leadership skills. Shadowmaster 00:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) @Baterra: It looks as if it was Kopakamata97. Liopleurodon 05:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Demotions Discussion * I don't see why people need to be demoted if they don't edit. It does no harm if they do have the powers but have stopped visiting for whatever reason. They may be back... -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 15:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Jman and SM seem to want 'em gone. Also, I should add that the inactive time is two months, not three. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Then why not have some community vote about it ;) -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 16:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : :@Baterra: They don't edit on the same wiki as eachother most likely. I don't know what wiki's they are editing, but it shows that they've signed in a few days ago. So, it's obvious they are just editing other wiki's and forgotten about CBW. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 21:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Actually Jman, the "last signed in" feature is wrong. If they have auto-signin on, it is very inaccurate. --'ThatDevil '(Administrator) 07:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Jman, just to let you know on a hand of the situation of last month, I ''do take the time to read this Wiki, but I do have a life, ever heard of it? Besides, I sign up regularly (about once or twice every week) to check up on the situation here, and I would never ditch this Wiki for another one, so keep it clean about that one, and, I still have a job to hold here. Toa Fairon AWA) I know, Fairon, I was an idiot. I shouldn't have assumed. And I have a life too (Big revelation. XD), but I still make time to do stuff here. I expected you to do the same. But that was rude of me to assume you ditched the wiki, and I'm sorry. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 09:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Your apology is well accepted, my friend. '''Toa Fairon AWA) What is ready, according to you? I'm just wondering. And not to be offense or a try hard (Which I am acting like for some reason. :s) but J97 joined in January 2010, and promoted in July. That's little more then 6 months worth. And I've been here for a year, and I have also made some edits that really did well for the wiki. Like, I categorized 200+ pages for CBW to help get it's spotlight. I've done a lot to help this wiki. Which is why I feel I am fit. But like I said, I don't want to seem like a try hard. And like I also said, I'm just wondering. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness''']] 16:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) }}